


The usual arrangement

by Nary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exploration, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor Christophe Giacometti/Christophe Giacometti's Boyfriend, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Shyness, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: "Well, I wanted to... I've been thinking, and... um... I've only ever been with you," Yuuri said, his face flushed and eyes lowered.  "I wondered if maybe... if it was okay with you..." He swallowed hard, then blurted out what was really on his mind.  "Maybe I could try with someone else...""Oh, I see how it is," Victor said, pretending to be hurt and disappointed.  "I'm not enough for you, am I?""No!" Yuuri exclaimed, looking mortified.  "I mean, yes! Of course you are.  I love you!  It was a stupid idea, let's just go upstairs..."Victor laughed, and leaned over to give Yuuri a kiss to show he wasn't really upset.  "No, no, I enjoy this idea of yours.  I could text Chris if you'd like."
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The usual arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



Yuuri was flying high after taking silver in the Internationaux de France, and Victor was happy to encourage him. He'd worked so hard to get here, and after thinking he was going to retire the previous year, every event was worthy of celebration - even if it wasn't the gold he'd really wanted. But there was still the Grand Prix, and Victor had confidence in him.

That was for future-them to worry about, though. Tonight, Victor had every intention of fucking his husband senseless. Yuuri was usually too tense before an event to have much enthusiasm for sex (although sometimes a blowjob might help him relax enough to sleep if he was having trouble) but afterwards all bets were off. He'd had a couple of drinks at the hotel bar after the medal ceremony, and was making flirty eyes at Victor, which was always a good sign. But when Victor suggested that they could go back to their room, Yuuri hesitated for a moment.

"Not finished partying yet?" Victor asked. "We can have our own party upstairs," he added with a sultry smile.

"Yeah," Yuuri said, returning the smile, but he looked down, doing that thing he did when he was nervous and anxious about something. Victor knew that look. 

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I wanted to... I've been thinking, and... um... I've only ever been with you," Yuuri said, his face flushed and eyes lowered. "I wondered if maybe... if it was okay with you..." He swallowed hard, then blurted out what was really on his mind. "Maybe I could try with someone else..." 

"Oh, I see how it is," Victor said, pretending to be hurt and disappointed. "I'm not enough for you, am I?"

"No!" Yuuri exclaimed, looking mortified. "I mean, yes! Of course you are. I love you! It was a stupid idea, let's just go upstairs..."

Victor laughed, and leaned over to give Yuuri a kiss to show he wasn't really upset. "No, no, I enjoy this idea of yours. I could text Chris if you'd like."

"Oh," Yuuri said, blushing even more than before. "Well, he won the gold tonight, so he's probably out celebrating."

"I suspect he'd consider this kind of celebration more fun than whatever party he's at," Victor said.

"Doesn't Chris have a boyfriend, though?"

"They have an understanding. If it's the same arrangement he's always had, 'what happens on the road stays on the road'," Victor explained. "But let me check with him and make sure."

Yuuri leaned over his shoulder to watch as he typed a quick message. 

_Are you busy?_

_Not too much,_ came the reply. _Why do you ask?_

_Just wondering if you and Alex still have your usual agreement?_

There was a pause, long enough to make Yuuri start to fret that maybe Victor had overstepped his bounds. Then the reply: _Absolutely. What did you have in mind?_

 _A treat for Yuuri,_ Victor typed, rubbing his thigh against his husband's under the table. Yuuri's expression was an adorable mix of delighted and embarrassed.

When his phone buzzed again, Victor looked down at it, distracted from admiring Yuuri for a moment. He chuckled when he saw the reply. 

"What is it?" Yuuri asked, leaning over to try to see it.

Victor gave a knowing smirk and held the phone out to show him the trio of eggplant emojis followed by a question mark. "What should I tell him, Yuuri?" His eyes twinkled playfully. "It's up to you."

"Tell him..." Yuuri hesitated for a moment, then pushed on boldly. "Tell him yes please."

 _He says please,_ Victor replied, and then added, _We're in room 313._

 _Be there in 15 min,_ came Chris's answer. _This club is too loud for old folks like me anyway._

* * *

Fifteen minutes was just about enough time for them to get back to their room and for Yuuri to have second thoughts. "You and Chris," he said, pacing anxiously as Victor undressed. 

"What about us?" Victor asked, tossing aside his shirt.

"I know you two have more experience than me." Yuuri paused, looking across the king-sized bed to Victor. "A lot more. I just don't want to disappoint anyone."

"You won't," Victor assured him. "Chris has been saying for years how cute you are, and how he'd love to fuck you if he got the chance."

Yuuri's eyes went wide. "He has?" 

"Oh, definitely," Victor said with a grin. "Even before the pole dancing incident."

It was adorable how confused Yuuri always seemed by the idea that anyone might be attracted to him. He'd more or less come around to accepting that Victor wasn't just pretending to think he was hot, now that they'd been married for almost a year, but other people still surprised him. "You two have a past together, though."

"We're friends," Victor told him. "Who, on occasion, when the circumstances have been right, have had sex." This wasn't news to Yuuri - he was well aware of his husband's past - but he seemed to need some reassurance. "Chris is sweet, and he likes to have a good time. But he loves his boyfriend, like I love you." He came around the bed so that he could put his arms around Yuuri and give him a kiss. "I want you to have fun. Are you going to do that, Yuuri?"

"I think so," Yuuri replied, biting his lip nervously. "But what if I don't?"

"If you don't, then you say so, and we stop," Victor promised him. "Chris will understand - he might be a little disappointed, but he won't hold a grudge."

Yuuri looked like he might want to say something else, but just then there was a knock at their door and he jumped like he was still afraid they were going to be caught. Victor gave him one more hug to steady him, and then walked over to let Chris in.

"I heard there was a silver medallist who deserves a reward," the Swiss skater said as he sailed into the room with open arms. "Something of a consolation prize?" He and Victor exchanged grins, and both turned to Yuuri, who stood there looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

_Say something,_ Victor mouthed to him.

"Yes please," Yuuri managed to squeak. Chris looked delighted, and Victor smiled encouragingly. 

"Great!" Chris draped his jacket over the arm of a chair and immediately started stripping his shirt off. "What did you have in mind?"

Yuuri's mouth opened and closed a few times without any words coming out. Victor knew that it wasn't that he hadn't seen Chris undressed before, but it was certainly a lot more immediate when it was in his hotel room, and Victor was also getting undressed. Yuuri probably wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen next but he was _pretty_ sure, and what he could guess was making him nervous.

"Let's just see how things go," Victor suggested, and Yuuri nodded gratefully. "Maybe we could start just with making out for a while."

"Sounds good," Chris agreed cheerfully. "Lucky you got the king sized bed," he added with a wink. 

Yuuri shrugged his shirt off too, since everyone else was getting undressed. "Your boyfriend is really okay with this?" he asked.

Chris smiled. "Do you want me to text him right now to let him know? I can put him on the phone with you, if you want to talk it over."

"No, it's okay, I believe you," Yuuri said hastily. "I just wanted to be sure." 

Chris stepped closer, putting one hand around the back of Yuuri's neck and running his fingers through the short hair at the base of his skull. "Are you sure now?" he asked, his voice low and seductive.

"Oh, yes," Yuuri gasped. Victor smiled and watched as Chris kissed his husband, enjoying the way Yuuri leaned into it, shyness evaporating. He finished undressing, at least down to his underwear, and went to lie down on the bed, propping himself up on one elbow to enjoy the view. 

Soon Chris and Yuuri were making their way over to the bed as well, tumbling onto its wide white expanse. "Watch your arms," Victor told them, unable to resist a bit of coaching. "You almost hit me in the face."

"Sorry," Yuuri said, putting his glasses safely aside on the bedside table. Chris just laughed, moving to straddle his hips, his skimpy red briefs leaving little to the imagination. Yuuri was blushing nearly as red, but he was also smiling, and Victor loved how he looked in this moment, maybe a little nervous but also excited, happy, sexy. Victor was glad to be able to share this experience with his beloved.

Still, he couldn't help a little bit of teasing. "Now, Yuuri, you should know that Chris will probably come as soon as you touch him." 

Chris didn't even bother to pretend to be insulted. "Hey, I'm enjoying this. Of course I'll come once we start getting more intimate. Doesn't mean I'll stop there."

Victor conceded this point with a nod. "He's usually good for at least a couple of rounds. Or he always used to be - maybe he's getting too old for that sort of thing now."

Now Chris _did_ look offended. "At least I'm not almost thirty like _someone_ I could name. What about you, Victor, can you still manage to satisfy your young, handsome husband or do you need some help in that department?"

"Ask him yourself," Victor said with a blissful smile.

"Victor's wonderful," Yuuri gushed, without actually being asked. "He's shown me so much, and he's always so patient with me, and I just... don't know how I'm so lucky," he finished with a contented sigh.

"Aww, that's adorable," Chris said, sounding like he meant it. "I'm honestly happy for you two. Everyone wondered how long it would take you to get together."

"Everyone?" Yuuri blinked in surprise.

"Oh yeah," Chris told him, running his hands down his chest. "We had a betting pool." Yuuri looked like he might be about to ask who won, but then Chris was touching his stomach, and it made him giggle instead. "Ticklish?" Chris asked, his fingertips grazing lightly over Yuuri's skin. 

"Sometimes," he admitted, shivering. 

"I'll try to be careful, then," Chris said, sliding down his body, hooking his fingers under the elastic of Yuuri's pants to help tug them off. "Mmm, your cock is gorgeous," Chris told him, tracing its shaft gently. Yuuri gave a little gasp and looked over at Victor, who gave him a smile of encouragement. 

"Can I suck you?" Chris asked, and Yuuri babbled something incoherent that definitely contained several yesses in several languages. Victor smiled and leaned in close to play with his husband's hair as Chris set to work.

"Feels good?" he whispered in Yuuri's ear.

"Uh huh," Yuuri moaned, fumbling for Victor's hand so that he could hang onto it. Victor squeezed it tightly, giving him strength, and Yuuri held on like he was clinging for dear life. Victor savoured the sight of Yuuri's face, flushed, lips parted, eyes half-closed, before turning his gaze to watch Chris sucking his husband's cock, using his considerable skills to tongue his head, then swallowing him deep enough to make Yuuri gasp.

"Don't get too carried away," Victor murmured. "You want more than this, don't you?"

"Y-yes," Yuuri stammered. "Please!"

Chris heard that and raised his head, coming off Yuuri's cock with a lascivious grin. "Ready for more, huh? What do you want next?"

"I want to do that for you too," Yuuri said eagerly. 

"Sounds good to me," Chris agreed, rolling over until he was lying between them on the bed. Yuuri explored his body, running his hands over Chris, getting used to the different feel of him - more chest hair, thicker muscles than Victor. He was initially a little more hesitant in touching his cock, first just tracing its outline over the taut red fabric, but soon he grew bolder and popped it free of its confines. Chris's eyes fluttered closed as Yuuri's fist closed around his cock, and Victor watched closely, wondering if he might come soon. His gaze met Yuuri's across Chris and they smiled at one another. Yuuri was growing more confident, and even though this situation was new and a little intimidating, he was rising to the occasion. Victor's heart - and cock - swelled with pride. 

Yuuri kissed his way down Chris's stomach until he reached his dick. This time when he hesitated, it wasn't because he was anxious - it was to tease Chris, prolonging the anticipation for a few more moments. "Very nice," Victor murmured to him, nodding as he might when his protégé was capturing an audience's attention with his every move. Yuuri winked at him and then dove into sucking Chris's cock, giving it his enthusiastic best. Chris gasped, and before long Yuuri had him shuddering, lapping up every drop of his load. 

"Wow," he said when he could speak again. "Did Victor teach you that?"

"Victor's taught me lots of things," Yuuri said, licking his lips as he crawled back up to lie next to Chris. "He's a great teacher." 

"Oh yeah? I can't wait to find out," Chris grinned. "Show me something you like to do with him."

Yuuri blushed. "I will if you turn over."

Chris looked intrigued, and rolled over, angling his head so that he was facing Victor. Yuuri knelt on the bed beside him, running his hand gently over the curve of Chris's ass. Then, suddenly, he smacked him - not too hard, but hard enough to make him gasp. "How do you like that?"

"Again," Chris told him, and Yuuri slapped him again, this time leaving a handprint behind. "Is this how you do it for Victor?"

"Oh, I don't know if you could take it as hard as Victor likes it," Yuuri said with a bright smile. "But I'll give you a little more, if you ask nicely."

"Please do," Chris said, giving Victor a knowing look. Victor was unfazed, returning his gaze. Chris smiled, but it quickly changed into a wince as Yuuri gave him half a dozen more rough spankings, leaving his ass a lovely rosy pink. 

"Enough?" Yuuri asked, a little out of breath, his arm still raised. Victor loved the graceful curve of his body, the elegance and strength of that arm ready to descend, the control he had over his every movement.

"Mmhmm," Chris whimpered, "that's good." Victor knew that Chris liked all kinds of sensations, but he wasn't so much a masochist as a pure hedonist. Once things started to cross over the border into pain, he'd stop, whereas Victor would have gladly kept going. But Yuuri seemed satisfied, and Chris had clearly enjoyed it enough that when he rolled over, Victor could see his cock was half-hard again already.

"Who usually tops?" Chris asked, once he'd caught his breath again. "We have a..."

"Don't tell me you have a betting pool on that too," Victor said, rolling his eyes. 

"We switch," Yuuri said, sticking his chin out, unashamed. "I wanted to learn everything, not just one way to do it." 

"That's a good outlook to have," Chris said with a smile. "But what do you want to learn from me, then?"

Yuuri looked like he'd given this some thought. "I want you to fuck me," he said.

"I'd love to," Chris agreed. "Do you need some help to get ready?"

"Condoms and lube are in the bag over there," Victor told him, pointing. "I can help him get ready." He drew Yuuri down to give him a long, languorous kiss, and then prepared to help him get into position while Chris got up to fetch the supplies. "What do you want, darling, on your stomach, your back...?"

Yuuri cupped Victor's cheek in one hand. "I want to be on my back, so I can still see you."

"So romantic," Chris said with a cheerful grin as he made his way back across the room to the bed. "Come to the edge of the bed, I'll fuck you standing."

Yuuri scooted over to the mattress's edge, drawing his knees up, and Victor sprawled across the bed so their faces were next to one another. Chris squirted some lube onto his fingers, rubbing his hands together vigorously to warm it up before beginning to work it into Yuuri's ass. Yuuri gasped, hooking his hands behind his thighs to keep them steady as Chris fingered him open. Victor couldn't see everything that was going on from this angle, but watching Yuuri's expressions, the way his breath hitched or his eyelashes fluttered, told him what he wanted to know.

"Ready for more?" Chris asked, once Yuuri was sufficiently warmed up. 

"Yes!" Yuuri's brown eyes were glittering, and his blush had spread down as far as his chest. Victor knew just how excited he must be, and almost grabbed his phone to take a picture for later, but decided it would probably be inappropriate. Instead he committed the sight to memory, the sound of Yuuri's hoarse cry as Chris slid his fingers out of him, the smell of sex and sweat. He knew it was a moment he would want to treasure forever.

Chris angled Yuuri's hips a little higher, and then drove his cock in with one slow stroke. Yuuri moaned as he was filled, a desperate sound. Giving him a moment to adjust, Chris paused before drawing back and shoving into him again. Over and over he pounded Yuuri's ass, not too fast to begin with, setting a steady pace, saving his energy for the second half. Yuuri's stamina was considerable, and he wasn't going to tire too soon. 

Victor couldn't help but stroke himself as he watched - not with the intention of bringing himself off quite yet, but to increase his enjoyment of the scene before him. Yuuri arched his back, squirming, and Chris changed his angle of attack, leaning forward to plant a hand on either side of Yuuri's body so that he had more leverage. He was breathing harder, panting a little with each stroke, not from exhaustion but from excitement. Victor placed his free hand across his husband's chest, feeling the rapid hammering of his heart. "Beautiful," he whispered in Yuuri's ear. Yuuri couldn't respond, but his ragged moan told Victor more than words could ever have done.

He wondered which of them would tire first. Chris had already come once, so he had that advantage, but Yuuri's stamina was legendary. It might just work out perfectly, Victor thought. Still, it wouldn't hurt to give them some help. He slid his hand down Yuuri's belly, reaching for his cock, feeling that familiar weight in his grasp, circling his thumb over its damp tip. As it turned out, with that bit of assistance, Yuuri was the one who finished first, hips jerking as he spurted all over his stomach and Victor's hand, but his frantic spasms managed to draw Chris over the edge as well.

Afterwards, they gathered into a lazy cuddle to rest for a while, with Yuuri sandwiched between the two of them. Chris took his phone off the night table to check it, and laughed when he read his messages.

"What is it?" Victor asked.

"Alex texted to ask if I was having fun," he said with a smile. "I should say," he added, glancing at Yuuri, "part of our agreement is that I tell him all the hot details about anyone I fuck. He's definitely going to enjoy this story."

Yuuri blushed, but was clearly too worn out to bother feeling too embarrassed at the thought of someone hearing about his sexual exploration. Victor curled up beside him, stroking his sweat-damp hair while Chris texted his boyfriend. "Was that everything you wanted?" he asked softly.

"You're everything I want," Yuuri told him sleepily. "But it was good. Can we do more in the morning?" 

"Hm," Victor said, pretending to consider the question seriously. "As your coach, I might advise you to get some rest and recuperate. But as your husband, yes, absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
